1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for disk-type recording medium or media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, disk-type recording medium such as an optical disk including compact disk (CD), video disk (LCD) and micro compact disk (MCD) and floppy disk is stored mainly in a plastic case.
The conventional plastic case, however, is produced by sophisticated molding machine which requires costly mold assembly. Much serious problem which has been taken up recently in plastic case is its potential problem of pollution in environment caused by their waste or disposal. In fact, plastic cases produce toxic gas when they are incinerated and are difficult to be decomposed in earth so that their disposal is not easy.
Material of the disk case may be changed from plastic to paper. However, simple change in material from plastic to paper is not satisfactory and may cause damage of the recording medium. In fact, if the conventional CD case is changed only in material from plastic to paper without modifying its dimensions, a compact disk received in such a case moves excessively due to unnecessary large space of the conventional plastic case.